1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stud positioning devices and more particularly pertains to a new stud positioning device for providing the positioning of wall studs when framing a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stud positioning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,199 describes a device which is elongated and includes a pair of slots therein each adapted for receiving a stud. The slots are spaced a distance required to ensure proper placement of the studs. Another type of stud positioning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,531 having adjustable brackets thereon which can be spaced a selected distance from each other. Once the distance has been selected, this device can be used to position a plurality of studs, one at a time, the selected distance apart from each other. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,874 which again utilizes slots for receiving studs to place them a selected distance from each other.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a plurality of studs to be simultaneously aligned. The device also supports itself in a vertical position while the wall frame is position on a ground surface during its construction.